Unnatural Lovers
by Respawn Bacon
Summary: The first time I wrote a fanfic in two years. Simply enough, this is a story about a lovestruck trainer, and his loving glaceon. This contains sexual content.
1. Introduction

"My glaceon has to be the sweetest, most attractive girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Although it took some time to hatch a female, and some cash in repels to find that Ice Rock, and that rare candy, it was so worth it. I love her, she loves me. I know some people say a relationship between a trainer and his pokemon is unnatural, but I don't give a fuck. Love is love, and no one and their silly opinions are going to change it."

"I remember the moment I hatched. It was in a grassy stretch with my trainer, sitting on the ground with his bike leaning aside. He held me and did some things. However, after whatever he did over there, he was visibly excited, and took me straight to some really frigid place, and he was shivering. Although I didn't know much about him at the time, I was worried for him."

Oh so long ago, around that cold area, Ryker made his travel to the Ice Rock, holding his soon to be glaceon in his hand. As Ryker approached the Ice Rock, the air began to grow colder and colder, and he started shivering. The eevee, noticing that her master is starting to feel unwell, laid her paw on his chest and let out a slight "Vee?". In reaction, Ryker smiled and pet his newly hatched pokemon, whispering "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"However, he petted and reassured me that he was alright. Not much longer, we got to this huge boulder made of ice. He fed me a piece of candy, and I started to become the girl I am today. Though of course, I was even more confused as several minutes after my life begun, I have changed form, and became nearly completely different. Oh, and that cave didn't feel cold anymore; instead, it became one of the most comfortable places I have ever been in. Fast forward to today, we're madly in love, and tend to fuck each other regularly. Ryker was to be one of the best lovers in the world… although I don't know much about that, as he's practically my mate. I don't know if one of my kind and a human are suppose to be in such a relationship, but I really do not care. He is an amazing lover and cares for me immensely. Oh, and he taught me how to speak his human language.


	2. Entry 1

Ugh… he's still not up yet? Heavy sleeper, as usual. Thank arceus he doesn't snore though. That would not be nice. Anyways, I laid down in front of him, making eyelid contact, waiting for my mate to wake up. After some time of waiting, a started to grow bored and masterbate to one of the many times we screwed each other. Not soon after, my moans must've woke him up, as when I opened my eyes for some reason, he was fully awake and blushing.

I meekly said "G... good morning sweetie.", and then kissed him. Unexpectedly, he kissed back, with his tongue. He never french kissed me before, so it was a huge first for me, probably emitting a rather luminescent blush from me. About a minute or two later, I felt his hand rubbing my vagina. He soon released the kiss to talk.

"I noticed you're still really moist down there. Perhaps you want to…"

I immediately moved my hips right next to his pelvis and gave him my consent. Obviously, unfortunately, I'm shorter than him. Length-wise, I reach from his pelvis to his head, which is actually perfect for our kind of relationship. His face suddenly became a glowing ruby as he stripped of his pajamas.

I asked him why does he still wear pajamas, although we live alone, and are obviously comfortable with our bodies. He responded with a simple "Just because I want to.", with a yawn at the end. However by the time he said this, he was fully nude and his penis was poking my pussy, ready to play. Even though we were laying on our sides, I clamped on to him, and asked him to penetrate.

_Ooh yeah…_

His decently sized dick will never bore me. Its actually rather long, for how small dicks usually are… that I know of.

_Come oonn...screw me faster! _

_Hah... Fuck me like a fucking animal!_

_Oh fuck!_

He then wrapped his hands around my back as I try to straddle my legs around his.

_Aaah! Oh my fucking arceus! You're gonna make me cum!_

_Gah! Harder! Harder! Ohh fuuck!... Cum in my pussy! Ahh fuck fuck fuck AH FUCK!_

"Haah… haah… hah… we just woke up, aand you ah… already filled me up."

I then kissed him immediately after saying that before we went on to start our day.


	3. Entry 2

I stumbled a little at first, probably from that screwing from just now, but just a little. I suggested for us to hit the showers first, which he agreed too. After all, sex can make ya a bit sweaty. Just straight down the hallway, with white walls and a shaggy blue carpet, and a left turn past that wooden door to the white linoleum tiled bathroom. Of course, the tub was porcelain, like all of them, and a curtain with two sheets, the outer with a thin plastic, and the inner one with a heavier plastic, both of them black. Thankfully, he loves the cold water as much as I do, which is an arceussend. The water feels so soft and therapeutic too. After he finished soaping and rinsing himself, he grabbed the pet soap from the shower rack and squirted some into his hands, putting the bottle back where it was afterwards. He then sat on the tub and started rubbing that shampoo on me with a smile. After, I commented on how much that soap suds up, he started to get to my chest and started going downwards to my pussy and then tail. As always, get rubs my pussy for a little while, which feels _really _nice, before headed up to my tail. He then ruffles my fur while the shampoo washes off before shutting the faucet.

After drying up, we headed for the kitchen, where I asked "Hey, Ryker, whaddya gonna make today?" to which he answered "Just some eggs and bacon." still half tired somehow.

"Sounds fine." I commented.

I then head back up to our room, I opened up the laptop and pulled up some porn to relieve myself to until my cotton short and shirt clad mate came back up to inform me breakfast's done. After a short but delicious breakfast, I decided to watch TV with him, which was some news. There was something about crawdaunts suicide bombing butter factories.

"What a strange little world we live in." He commented in a low voice.

"Amen."


End file.
